


London Calls Me a Stranger

by Thatscoolbutwhataboutlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alpha Liam, Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Businessman Louis, Cute Ending, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Harry in Lace, Harry in Panties, Harry in a Crop Top, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm so sorry, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Netflix and Chill, Omega Harry, Oral Sex, Pining, Rimming, Seduction, Shameless Smut, Slutty Harry, Sugar Daddy Louis, Teasing, Top Louis, i forgot those
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5774971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatscoolbutwhataboutlarry/pseuds/Thatscoolbutwhataboutlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hello, my beautiful, conceited coquette."</p><p>"Hi, daddy."</p><p>Or the one where Harry is a tease, and Louis is his new neighbour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	London Calls Me a Stranger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HarryLovesMen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryLovesMen/gifts).



> I'm so sorry this is late, Noury! I took far too long to write it, and it isn't all that great. Infinite apologies, but it's here now! Thank you for waiting so long. You know you love me.
> 
> This is my first contribution to the small but growing library of omega Harry fics in this world. Would it even be considered a contribution though? It's essentially only smut.
> 
> Self edited, so every mistake is strictly my own, and I'm sure there are plenty. 
> 
> {Title from one of my favourite songs, The City by Ed Sheeran.}

The deep brown wood of the door seems to stare back at the young omega as he raises his fist and raps his knuckles against the border between him and a person, unknown except for name and address, who ordered a suit from some designer whose clothes are worth more than the boy's life. A box rests between his hand and thigh, waiting to be returned to its rightful owner. That rightful owner's name is typed out on the label, the omega has read over it several times and knows exactly how to spell it, could write it with his eyes closed, speak it in a room full of commotion and raucous, sees it every time he closes his eyes to blink. He truly knows everything about the label that reads; _Louis Tomlinson_.

Standing outside of someone's flat is definitely not how the boy had imagined spending his Saturday morning. The omega, Harry by name, would rather be laid in his bed wearing his silk robe as he scrolls through his phone aimlessly. The only reason he is even in this position is because of a mailman's careless mistake of delivering the box to the wrong flat number.

Before he can reminisce on how wonderful his day was going before his mother told him to find the owner of the package, the door swings open and a groggy man without a shirt stands before him. Suddenly Harry's day is just as great if not better than it was when he woke up to a good morning text from some alpha that has been pining for him for years even though Harry has made it quite obviously that he doesn't feel the same. Harry admires his efforts nonetheless.

Harry is unaware of where to start with the man that stands a few inches taller than him. With his chest hair and tattoos, he's clearly older than the omega by a few years at the least. As Harry's eyes examine the expanse of skin on the man's torso, he notices several things. This man, who must be Louis, is fit to say the least. He's all muscle and tan skin with sharp features and strong biceps. What really catches Harry's attention though is the strong aroma that Louis gives off. It's so distinctly alpha that there is no possible way he could be anything other than an alpha, but it's the most pleasant scent of one that Harry has ever smelled before.

The man, Harry notices, is blatantly obvious in his checking out Harry. At least the younger had attempted to be discreet. Perhaps it's the sleep clouding his mind that has Louis looking the omega up and down before doing it again, this time stopping at the certain parts of Harry's body that he finds especially enticing. These parts include his thighs, the curve of his waist, and the curls on top of his head. Harry can only pretend to be offended by Louis' prurient eyes.

He allows Louis to look over his body for a few more moments before he holds out the box, snapping Louis and himself from their aphrodisiacal thoughts. The alpha examines the box as he takes it from the boy.

"Incompetent mailmen. I had hoped that they would be better in London," the man sighs before looking back at Harry, examining him and his curves one more time. "At least there is one thing that's better in London."

It's not as if Harry doesn't know what Louis is talking about. He knows that Louis is talking about him from the tone of his voice and the way he oh so conspicuously checked him out. He is what is better in London and as much as he loves having someone who is evidently a powerful alpha pining over him, he wants to take it further. He wants this proud alpha on his knees begging. Harry is ambitious, he knows, but he is also optimistic.

Peeking past the man, Harry notices that there are boxes carelessly placed on the floor inside the flat, littering the floor and creating something near a mess. He must have recently moved in. It's the only explanation. Harry has never seen him before.

"Would you like to come in? I don't have much to offer you at the moment, but I'm sure we can figure something out," Louis suggests, as he takes note of where Harry is looking.

Harry only scoffs, rolling his eyes and placing his hands on his hips. He doesn't point out the fact that one of the few things that Louis has to offer just happens to be what Harry wants most. Although they both know it, Harry simply pretends to consider Louis' offer. The small smirk of a smile that managed to appear on Harry's face is still present when he agrees and follows Louis inside.

Every step is cautious and very aware of each box that lies around in no particular order, and the box that Louis tosses aside only adds to the mess. There are only a few boxes that are open and seem to have things pulled from them. One of these things must be the cup of a steaming liquid that sits upon the empty counter, waiting for someone to continue drinking from it.

"Still moving in, I see," Harry comments easily, casually leaning against the counter as Louis attempts to recall what box his utensils are in. "No system whatsoever," he tuts with a giggle, picking up the one Louis has undoubtedly been drinking from and taking a sip. He secretly hopes that their lips have indirectly touched.

Grumbling a curse out of frustration when he fails to find a cup, Louis looks up to see Harry smiling from behind the delicately painted teacup. It had been Louis' mother's, given to him when he went away for college. It's one of the few things that Louis managed to keep track of throughout college and even now, moving into a flat for his new, lucrative job. Despite the sentimental meaning behind the cup, Louis can't help but hope that the boy has managed to get some of the lipstick that he is obviously wearing onto the cup.

Louis takes a few large steps forward so that he could be between the boy's legs if he leant forward a smidgen. The coy omega spreads his legs slightly to make this all the more possible, but just as his counterpart alpha steps forward, he stops him with a hand on his chest. Harry smiles prettily, drumming his fingers on Louis' chest. He's teasing. They both know it, but the fun would be ruined if either brought it up.

"I don't believe I ever introduced myself," is what the omega says, feigning innocence as he stares into Louis' dark, controlling eyes. "You must be Louis," he continues, biting his lip as Louis quirks an eyebrow. "My name is Harry."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful omega," Louis comments, never breaking eye contact with the young omega.

The sentence is trite, and Harry feels the need to roll his eyes and laugh in his face, but he can't. He feels trapped in a good way, unable to break free of the restraints of Louis' eyes. So instead of scoffing, Harry smiles and blushes. He's fairly sure a small giggle escapes from his lips, but he doesn't want to admit that he has lost control of the situation.

In order to hide his giggles and smile, Harry brings the teacup up to his lips and takes a sip, finishing off the rest of Louis' tea and successfully disguising his glee. Then he stands up from the counter, body only millimetres away from the alpha's, and walks to the door. Louis considers stopping him but settles for watching the boy's ass as he walks, swaying his hips to display one of his most proud assets. Once his hand is on the doorknob, he turns to face Louis once again, remanence of a smile still present on his face.

"Needs more sugar," is the only thing Harry says before leaving Louis to stare after him, wondering what he did to deserve such torment from the beautiful seductress.

~ Δ ~

The next time Louis and Harry encounter one another, Harry is in a bit of a compromising position. He's bent over, collecting an item unbeknownst to Louis. His choice in clothing is dramatically different from the outfit he was wearing to return the package to Louis. Sweater replaced by what can only be a crop top to show off the adorable pudge of his love handles and soft skin of his tummy. Very short shorts have taken the place of the jeans that Harry had been clothed in, and Louis can only really think about how nice the boy's legs are and how much he would like to mark them up.

When Harry stands upright, Louis is right there, looking down at the shorter and younger boy with an inquisitive quirk of his eyebrow.

"You look nice," Louis compliments the omega with a smile.

Harry looks down to remind himself of what exactly he had put on this morning. It's not exactly what he considers an everyday outfit, having decided to dress up a little nicer just for Louis, but in some respects, it's similar to what he normally wears. In any case, Harry is incredibly grateful for his extensive collection of crop tops inside of his drawer.

He's got crop tops that are solely one colour. He has crop tops that have patterns such as stripes, chevron, and stars. There are also crop tops in his closet that have sparkles and pictures of animals. He has long sleeved crop tops and short sleeved ones. He's got all kinds, soft and rough, ones that go all the way down to his belly button and ones that only reach to the bottom of his tits. Harry has a lot of crop tops and he loves each and every one.

"I know," replies Harry after he looks up from his outfit with a smug smile.

Louis' eyebrows shoot up at the young boy's vanity, despite not being much better himself. Harry is by far the most cocky omega that Louis has ever met, but he has a feeling that the tides will change once he beds the boy. He knows that testing his hypothesis is the only way to prove it though.

Before Louis can begin his investigation or even ask Harry a question, the boy is walking through the door that Louis hadn't even realized he had opened, too preoccupied by the omega's bum and sass. He is rather disappointed that their conversation had not lasted longer, but he figures Harry has important business to attend to.

Even though they hadn't conversed for very long, Louis did manage to discover a way to either start a conversation for their next encounter or lengthen their next conversation. Throughout the few sentences and multiple look-overs that were exchanged, Louis noticed several things. One of those being the fact that Harry has a fantastic body. Louis was already aware of that but the new clothes really brought that out. The second and perhaps most important detail that Louis noticed was that Harry was wearing a necklace unlike the last time Louis saw him. The necklace appeared to be cheap material, not any sort of precious metal, and a desperate attempt at dressing up his outfit. Louis is no fashion expert. Not by a long shot. His business has no ties to the fashion industry nor will it ever. Louis does however understand that Harry needs a new, expensive and classy necklace.

~ Δ ~

A package has never taken longer to deliver. Louis splurged on the one day shipping just so it would arrive earlier, but the minutes and hours drag out still. Instant gratification is not a new concept to Louis, never has he felt above it, but he never imagined just how used to it he had become. It might be the fact that he wants to take action now, but there are a few other possible contributing factors. Louis decides not to ponder what those might be.

After what feels like forever, there is finally a knock at the door. Eyes shooting up towards the door, Louis abandons his computer and goes for to retrieve his package. On the way there, he stubs his toe on a box, cursing a bit before regaining his balance and opening the door.

It's a small box, the one he receives from the mailman, coming nowhere near the size of the boxes scattered around the floor. He's not surprised in the slightest, expects nothing other than that for a box meant to hold a necklace. In fact, the box that contains the necklace shrinks when Louis sheds it of the brown package to reveal the classic blue wrapping paper that surrounds the real box. After adjusting the white satin ribbon, Louis decides that a gift is no good until it is delivered, but a knock on the door distracts him.

When Louis opens the door, he is met with a cherubic smile that is nothing but a façade to hide just how much of a tease the boy truly is. Louis can't help but fall for the siren's alluring call. It's pitiful that he can't resist an omega who isn't even in heat at the moment, but Louis has been having an odd few weeks.

"Hi, Louis!" Harry greets with a smile, showing off his adorable dimples. "My mum is leaving for a business trip tomorrow, and I have the flat to myself which- um, can get pretty lonely. So I was wondering if you wanted to come over? We could watch something on Netflix or..."

The rest of Harry's words are inaudible, but it doesn't take a genius to understand what he is implying. Louis is fairly sure that he should be the one asking Harry if he wants to "Netflix and chill", but Harry is different from all other omegas that Louis has dated. For one, he is not currently dating Harry, but that is inconsequential. In fact, this could very well be an invitation for Louis to ask him on a date. Perhaps, the request itself is meant to be a date. Louis truly does not know. With Harry, it could be anything.

"I'll check my schedule. I believe I can get off work for that."

Oh, right. Louis is a full grown man that works to make a living. A lucrative living if the expensive suit had been any indicator. Harry had nearly forgotten that not so minor detail. It doesn't matter. He has gotten Louis right where he wants him, persuading Louis to change his work plans just to watch some chick flick that Harry is undeniably going to pick out should be simple.

Little does Harry know, Louis knows that he will be able to attend. If there is a conflict, he will get his secretary to reschedule. Harry is also oblivious to what Louis is hiding behind his back, waiting for the right time to pull out, so Harry smiles, dimples prominent once again, and begins to leave.

"Wait, babe," Louis halts him, wincing at his own use of the term of endearment. "I bought something for you."

Harry freezes, looking up at Louis expectantly. It's not a sentence that he is accustomed to hearing. He so rarely receives gifts and most certainly doesn't receive them from rich nearly-strangers arbitrarily. He's curious as to what Louis could have possibly gotten for him. From the way the man is hiding his hands, Harry assumes that it is something small enough to fit in his hand quite easily.

The gift is revealed before Louis even opens the box up. The colour of the wrapping paper gives the contents away immediately and makes Harry gasp, clasping his hands over his mouth. Louis has gotten him jewelry, but not just jewelry; Louis has gotten him expensive, designer jewelry. As Louis opens the box up, Harry's elation only grows. The necklace is silver, the design resembling a bow. Harry doesn't quite understand the significance of that, but he plans on asking Louis momentarily. Before he does this, he looks up at Louis breathlessly, smile forming on his face.

"Oh my god," he breathes out, astonished. "This is so beautiful, Louis, but why a bow?"

"We met when you delivered me the package that the mailman was actually meant to deliver, so I figured that the bow sort of represented that," Louis says, tone unsure like he's questioning every word that comes out of his mouth.

In reply, Harry only laughs, meant to be teasing but coming out more like little giggles. Louis laughs with Harry at himself and spins Harry around so that he can clip the necklace around his neck. The smile doesn't leave Harry's face until after Louis has connected the two ends of the necklace and turned Harry back around to face him.

Lightly touching the necklace, Harry looks up at Louis. Only then does the smile fall from his face. Louis' hands had slid down to the curve of Harry's waist at some point during their interaction, pulling them closer. Their faces are so incredibly close. Louis could most likely count each and every single eyelash that Harry is currently batting. He can see now more than ever just how pink the boy's lips are and can smell more strongly than ever his omega scent. It should have been warning enough.

Louis leans down slowly to press their lips together in a soft kiss just to compare how soft Harry's lips are to how soft he imagined them to be, to judge how the boy will react, to understand how the omega feels about him. Unfortunately, just as the gap between their lips narrows, Harry stops him with nothing but a whispered word. The power that this omega for god's sake has over him is astounding.

"No," Harry says, hot breath fanning over Louis' face.

Being told no is about as common to Louis as receiving gifts without reason is for Harry which is to say that it very rarely occurs. So rarely even that Louis is not quite sure how to respond with being told that. He isn't a horrible person though, so he steps back, shaking his head in confusion.

While Louis is wondering what the meaning is behind this, Harry is standing on his tiptoes and pressing a kiss to Louis' cheek, only piling more confusion onto the plate that is already full of it. Louis finds it difficult to comprehend how much control the omega has over him, how the omega can deny himself of what Louis knows he wants, what they both want. If Harry is struggling to do so, he shows no sign of it when he steps away from Louis, smile revealing his dimples.

"Thank you, Louis," he says sincerely. "I hope I'll see you tomorrow."

They both know that Louis will be there without question.

~ Δ ~

Going in to work early normally has many more cons than pros. Thankfully, with his well paying and important job, Louis is able to come into work a little later than he used to. He chose to go in early this morning so that he might finish the necessary paperwork and leave early enough to get back in time for Harry's Netflix invitation. That isn't the only perk though. No, he also got to see and say goodbye to Harry's mother. Which would not have been useful had she not reminded Louis that she was leaving for a business trip at that very moment.

Speaking to Harry's mother is usually awkward and filled with uncomfortable silences as Louis makes sure that he doesn't say anything about Harry and the nature of their nonexistent relationship. However, planning every sentence, every word, was well worth it when he returns home to find something rather unpleasant.

The omega is there outside of his flat, but he is not alone. There is also a man, an alpha, who is with him. That alone would have been enough to make Louis' blood boil, but the fact that they are furiously making out makes Louis want to pry them apart and use his alpha voice to order Harry to go inside his flat and be a good boy for once. The reason he doesn't should be because he is a mature alpha with more self control than that, but the real reason is that Louis is not sure if Harry is into that sort of thing.

As Louis walks past them, biting his tongue just so that he doesn't say anything he might regret, he hears Harry moan and hitch his leg up on the man's hip. Looking over, Louis sees that the mystery man has both hands on Harry's ass and his face buried in Harry's chest with Harry's head thrown back against the wall, practically orgasmic look etched onto his face. Louis attempts to ignore their groans of pleasure as he pulls his keys out and works to unlock his door.

"Wait, fuck, Liam," Louis hears Harry gasp out, followed by a soft moan. "We can't. My mum is home."

The bluff makes Louis freeze, keys halfway in the lock. Harry's mother is not home, and Harry knows that. The question is why he would lie to this Liam. The answer to that is simple, but almost too good to be true; Harry does not want to have sex with Liam. If he did then he would have blown Louis off to do so. No, Harry is using Liam to pluck the jealousy string in Louis' heart. It had worked, plucked a few more and played a beautiful chord actually, but Harry does not need to know that. Two can play at Harry's little game, but only one can win.

Unlocking and opening the door, Louis can understand only a fraction of what is being said between the gorgeous omega and the irritating alpha, and most of it is just Harry apologizing. The Liam fellow doesn't seem to be too upset, more disappointed, but Louis is sure that he's an asshole. It's rich coming from Louis, arguably one of the biggest assholes in the world, but it takes one to know one.

He figures that Harry might need a few moments to get ready, and their agreed upon time to meet has not yet taken over the face of the clock, so Louis sits on the couch, pulls out his laptop, and works on the pesky paperwork that he had not quite finished while he was in the office.

His fingers tapping the keyboard almost masks the sound, and Louis even overlooks it at first, but when it comes a second time, this time louder, Louis can't help but listen. Diverting his attention from his work to the sound, Louis is able to identify it fairly quickly. He heard it just a few moments again, but it's much more beautiful on its own than combined with some random alpha's. He's still unable to understand what word Harry is moaning, but he might be able to hear if he gets a little closer.

So Louis closes his laptop and moves closer to the wall. His efforts, not that they had been strenuous, are proven to not be in vain when Harry moans out a string of the word that Louis had been attempting to decipher. Louis isn't exactly sure that understanding what Harry was saying was a good idea. His cock is beginning to harden in his work trousers and shows no sign of softening up any time soon. He doesn't want to jerk off to Harry's moans. The concept feels disturbing and unappealing, but the other option sounds just as unpleasant. To think all of this internal conflict just because of an omega moaning out the word 'daddy'.

What Louis imagines Harry doing to himself on the other side of the wall is not far off from what Harry is doing. In fact, the picture in Louis' mind of Harry with his hand between his legs, pumping two of his fingers in and out of his hole all the while wishing it was that Liam character's fingers instead, is almost exactly identical to what is really occurring. The only difference is the alpha he is picturing.

"Daddy, fuck," Harry moans loudly when his fingers hit his prostate. He twists and arches his fingers, searching for the feeling again, but finds nothing. Frustrated, he whines out, "Louis, please, daddy," and searches for the feeling again, grinding down onto his fingers and panting hopelessly.

It takes him a moment to process what has come out of Harry's mouth, but when he does, he swears and begins to palm himself from overtop of his trousers. He feels better about getting off on Harry now that he knows the boy is getting off on him. He can feel his knot forming just from thinking about the omega getting off. Thinking about it a little more, Louis realizes that if Harry can pretend that it's his fingers opening him up, he can pretend that it's Harry's mouth on his dick instead of his own hand. So Louis unzips his trousers and grabs his hard cock, breathing out in relief of the lack of restraints.

He pictures Harry looking up at him, lips stretched around and mouth full of his dick. Louis listens to Harry's moans increase as he nears orgasm and strokes his dick faster. He imagines reaching down to grab a handful of Harry's brown curly hair and fucking the boy's mouth, Harry practically choking on it. The noise of the bed squeaking in the boy's flat changes the course of Louis' thoughts instantaneously, like someone flipped a switch. He instead pictures Harry bouncing up and down on his cock, lips parted and eyes just barely open. He sees Harry grabbing onto his shoulders to help himself get more force behind his bounces, eventually allowing Louis to fuck up into him as he takes it happily.

On the other side of the wall, Harry uses his thighs to fuck himself onto his fingers. His hand is cramping up, new angle doing very little to help relieve his pain, but he is so close. He knows that if he works at it for just a little longer, he'll find his prostate again. At least, he hopes. To help him along, he imagines Louis there, rubbing his thighs and thrusting up into him. It's that moment when imaginary Louis bucks up that Harry hits the desired spot, stealing all the strength that Harry has left from his body.

When Harry's fingers reach his prostate, Harry cries out, whimpering and falling onto the bed. It only takes a few more strokes for Louis' balls to tighten, knot popping and dick sending white liquid onto the surrounding area. He can only hope and pray that Harry hadn't heard his moans.

Louis grabs his phone lazily to view the time but instead sees a notification from his calendar informing him of Harry's invitation. Arriving on time is now less of a priority, knowing that they both need to clean the come up.

In about fifteen minutes, Louis has cleaned himself and the couch up. He has also changed into clothes that don't have guilt stains on them. While he might feel guilty about coming to the thought of Harry fingering himself, he knows that this means that his chances of getting uncomfortably hard while he sits on the couch of the boy he is lusting after are diminutive. He is now officially ready to brave the tortures of the most beautiful omega Louis has ever encountered.

Harry's door swings open mere seconds after Louis knocks and the sight and smell of Harry nearly lead Louis to pass out. The minx is wearing black thigh-highs with matching black lace knickers and a white crop top that falls off of his shoulder. The crop top and panties combination shows off the omega's curves and accentuates every aspect of his beautiful body. Suddenly Louis isn't so sure that his previous wank had been enough to keep his dick from hardening again.

"Hello, my beautiful, conceited coquette," Louis greets, feigning composure and resting his hands on the skin that the crop top fails to cover.

"Hi, daddy."

If the outfit and scent hadn't been enough to wake Louis' cock up, the words are. Sure, Louis had heard the word come from Harry's mouth, but actually seeing it, seeing the way his lips curve and his tongue moves to create the word is something entirely different. Louis isn't completely sure that he will be able to survive these few hours with Harry. He can only pray that Harry decides to play some horror movie that will kill his boner instantly.

Taking a step back, Harry grants Louis entrance into his flat which is much nicer than Louis'. For one, there aren't boxes everywhere like in the alpha's flat. That alone is a large step up. Louis continues admiring the flat, taking note of Harry's baby pictures and family photos. When Louis looks back over to Harry from the photos, he almost can't believe that the same boy who had been playing with who could only be his sister is the same boy who is currently looking at Louis with his hand on his cocked hip. He can't believe that the young boy who played with spiders is the one standing in front of him with nothing but lingerie and a crop top on. It's implausible to him that the boy in the photos who showed all of his teeth when he smiled is the same one that is pushing his bottom lip out in hopes of gaining attention from the ogling alpha.

When Louis gives him his desired attention, Harry smiles and sits down on the couch gracefully, lightly patting the spot next to him for Louis. The young boy picks up the remote and selects his Netflix account, looking over to Louis before choosing a movie with a prurient smile.

"Do you want a snack? I could go for a snack," Harry decides, swinging his leg over Louis' so that his knees are on either side of him.

Of course Harry placed the snacks right behind him, Louis thinks as he tries not to think about how little the crop top is doing to ensure his modesty. He can see right down the top, even see the omega's hard little nipples. Louis makes the safe decision to avert his eyes and instead focus on the fact that Harry is wearing the necklace he bought him.

By the time Harry returns to his original position, the opening credits have ended and the movie has begun. Louis should have known that they weren't going to get very much Netflix watching in, but the euphemism seemed too cliché to actually be true.

"So who was that alpha you were with earlier," Louis mentions as casually and nonchalantly as he can.

It doesn't stop the smile from spreading on Harry's face as he responds with, "why? Were you jealous?"

Jealous? Jealous? No, Louis doesn't do jealous. He was simply concerned for Harry's safety. Alphas are known for having very little impulse control and being around omegas, especially ones with a scent as strong as Harry's, only worsens that. Louis should know. He is one of these alphas with very little control.

Despite his non-jealousy, Louis finds it nearly impossible to respond to Harry, sputtering out a few no's that have no real emotion behind them. Sure, Louis felt uncomfortable seeing Liam and Harry's bodies rock together, but he's never been one for public displays of affection. Besides, he knows that he could make Harry feel one hundred times better than the pitiful alpha Harry was with could.

Harry giggles as he fans himself. Louis is too high on Harry's strong scent to ask if he's alright. It's as if Louis has been living in a world of weeds and has finally found a rose. That's how wonderful Harry smells. The issue with roses is that they've always got thorns. Harry is no exception to the rule. In fact, he has more thorns than any rose Louis has ever come into contact with, but Harry is one rose that Louis refuses to walk away from.

Neither of them are sure why Louis does it at that exact moment, but before Louis can even think about it, he moves his hand to Harry's thigh just above where his thigh-highs cut off, rubbing the skin near the most sensitive parts of Harry and making the omega gasp. The reason behind his action would become clear in a few moments, but at the time, Louis himself has no idea what had come over him. All he knows is that he has no intention of moving his hand from that spot. He enjoys the little gasps and breathy moans Harry makes whenever his fingertips brush over the material of the boy's knickers.

While Louis has no intention of changing position, Harry, on the other hand, does. He's feeling hot, like an internal fire is raging inside of him, and he can even feel perspiration coming on. The couch seems to be heating up from underneath him, and Louis' hand on his thigh is doing nothing to cool him off.

"I'm going to...to turn down the... The thing," Harry prattles, unable to think of the words he wishes to use.

Without the strength to stand on his own, Harry flips himself so that he's on his hands and knees on the couch, but before he can move towards the thermostat, Louis stops him with one less than composed word that has Harry whining pitifully even though Louis didn't even use his alpha voice.

"Princess," Louis begins, eyes wide as he stares at the omega's ass. "Are you in heat?"

The younger considers it. He's on suppressants though, so he can't be. There's no reason for him to be, no indication of its impending arrival. Then again, it would make sense with the symptoms he's been having, and Louis, a mature alpha would be able to tell. Harry can't think straight. Nothing makes sense, especially not having his heat at this very moment.

"What?" Harry breathes out. "No, no! I don't... W-why?"

Eyeing the dark patch of what can only be omega slick on Harry's undies, Louis reaches out for the boy. Even his hips feel as if they're higher in temperature than they had felt when Harry opened the door for him. Harry is completely pliant, allowing Louis to move him however he so pleased. Being at least a good five years older than Harry, Louis has more experience with omegas in heat which would normally upset Harry but is welcome information at this moment with his desperate need for an alpha's knot.

It's evident that Harry is still bewildered, and Louis feels horrible, but he's not sure that he should inform Harry that the stain on his knickers gave him away, so he just lays the boy over the armrest of the couch and attempts to peel off the boy's knickers, accidentally ripping them off and making the boy cry out. He makes a mental note to buy Harry a new pair of panties next time he goes to the mall.

"Princess, baby, you're in heat. Were you taking suppressants?"

Harry nods frantically which is almost worse than him not taking them because now it's Louis' fault. He's been spending too much time with Harry, winding him up and arousing him. Harry must sense Louis' frustration with himself, for he turns around to look up at Louis, undoubtedly getting his slick on the couch, and buries himself in Louis chest. At first, Harry only whines and calls Louis 'daddy' as the alpha slowly moves his hands down Harry's back, but eventually Louis feels hot tears soaking his shirt.

Once Harry realizes just where Louis' fingers are headed, he ceases to cry and instead spreads his legs almost reflexively. Tears are still streaming down his cheek, leaving their salty trace in the form of a streak, but as Louis plays with Harry's slick-covered hole, he kisses each and every tear away, whispering words of comfort and fervour onto the skin. Harry simply whimpers for Louis to do more than just toy with his hole.

Thinking back on all of the teasing Harry had done to him whether it be making out with Liam or wearing as little clothes as he could get away with, Louis considers continuing to tease Harry, but after much thought he decides to be the bigger person and slide one finger in, eliciting a short, high pitched grunt from the omega. Harry is so tight around his one finger that the thought of replacing his finger with his cock is so impossibly obscene that Louis has to fight off an unwelcome orgasm. He's not sure just how long he's going to last when he actually gets inside of the omega.

As Louis adds a second finger alongside his first, Harry opens his mouth slightly, mouthing aimlessly at the air. The alpha wonders if it is his knot that Harry wants to mouth at instead. It's entirely possible, and Louis would have absolutely no objection to that. He would love to see the beautiful boy on his knees gagging for his cock, mouth watering salaciously, tongue out just waiting for his release.

His fingers prod Harry's prostate, making the beautiful omega gasp and whimper. He fucks back onto Louis' fingers, gasping for breath as Louis halts his movements and rubs the gland gently.

"Is that your spot, darling? Did daddy find your prostate?" Louis asks.

He presses a kiss to Harry's beauty mark when the boy looks up at him to nod, tears filling his eyes but pleasure engraved on his face. Harry smiles weakly at the kiss, adoring the act but not having the strength to give him a real one. His skin still feels as if it's made of fire, and his hole is throbbing with its need for a knot. Louis' fingers are wonderful but simply not enough.

Louis asks what Harry wants him to do, but his voice feels so distant, like Harry is a ship sailing away from the dock on a foggy morning. He can hear the echoes of Louis' voice but not really decipher the words he is saying. Everything is suddenly in another insubstantial dimension that Harry can barely see through the haze. He's baffled by Louis' speech, words seemingly coming from another place and not matching the moving of his mouth. So Harry blinks up at Louis, feeling all too well the way Louis' fingers cease their movements and slowly come out of where Harry needs them the most. He can see through the fog well enough to know that he doesn't want that.

Protesting is futile though. The words that Harry means to say come out as squeaks and moans and his gripping of Louis' shirt comes across as desperation which it is but not quite the type that Louis views it as. Harry is unable to convince Louis not to twist him, and before the boy knows it, his head is– _oh_.

His head is right above the large bulge in Louis' pants that can only be one thing. He's not quite sure what to do at first, but he knows that he wants it in his mouth, chocking him and fucking his throat. Harry clumsily unzips the zipper of Louis' trousers, mouth nearly as wet as his hole is, and takes Louis' dick into his mouth, underwear and all. Louis' eyes bulge, hands grasping Harry's ass as the boy's saliva darkens Louis' already black underwear.

Mouthing and sucking on Louis' large dick, Harry moans. He wants something up his ass and down his throat at the same time which is a bit of an issue because despite Louis' very impressive dick size, he still unfortunately only has one.

As it turns out, a cock can be easily but only temporarily replaced by an experienced tongue such as Louis'. This is only discovered by Harry when Louis spreads Harry's asscheeks and licks over his rim, making the ring of muscle flutter and Harry scream out.

Louis' tongue is suddenly covered in the salty slick the omega's body has produced. It's not an unfamiliar taste. He recognizes it, loves it but knows it well. The taste itself, as wonderful as it is, is nothing special. However, the feeling that accompanies it is something the alpha has never experienced before. It's electric, sends shock waves through his bones and blood to his cock, wakes all of his dormant abilities up. His eyes jolt open, and he delves in deeper, groaning when Harry grinds down onto Louis face. He licks into Harry's soaking hole frantically as if he's looking for hidden treasure, searching for diamonds. Harry, on the other hand simply moans around Louis' now unclothed dick, mouthing uselessly on his cock while his own spurts out strings of come.

Harry rides out most of his orgasm with Louis' tongue deep inside of him. It's more comforting than it is arousing at that particular moment, but everything slowly returns to normal when Harry's orgasm has ended and left Harry even more incoherent than he had already been. When Louis pulls away, he curses breathily and licks his lips, collecting some of the omega's slick with his tongue. He can't help but notice just how wet Harry is. His ass is just an inch or so away from Louis' face and his slick is nearly dripping. That only makes Louis curse and go back in, pulling Harry's bum back down onto his waiting mouth. He's never been with an omega who got quite as wet as Harry before, but it's an extremely welcome change.

"Fuck, baby, you're so wet," Louis mumbles, earning a desperate moan from the boy.

"Please, daddy," he whimpers against the tip of the alpha's dick as Louis fucks his tongue into Harry's hole. "I want– need– I need your knot, please, please, daddy."

It's a plea, a polite plea, but a plea nonetheless. Harry might be a bitchy, teasing omega, but he's still an omega, and it's Louis' job as an alpha to take care of his, _not his but his all the same_ , omega who is currently in heat. He can't leave him in this position, not that his alpha instincts would let him leave an un-bonded omega in heat all alone. Especially not one he has been lusting after ever since they first met.

So Louis picks Harry up, ignoring the feeling of his cock slipping out of Harry's mouth, and allows the boy to straddle him. Harry grinds backwards as soon as he recognizes the feeling of Louis' hard dick pressing against one of Harry's bum cheeks. What Louis feels is an entirely different sensation. It's warm but wet, much like a tropical rainfall. It's also nothing like hot rain in the way that Louis does not want to escape. Instead he wants to treasure it, revel in it. He wants everyone to know that it's he, Louis Tomlinson, that can make this omega so wet that his hole drips slick onto Louis' lap and no one else. He, Louis William Tomlinson, a businessman, an alpha, but not just an alpha. Harry's alpha. They aren't bonded, but Louis is determined not to let any other alpha this close to Harry. Harry wouldn't be as objected to that as he should be.

"All right?" Louis asks, noting the almost pained look on his omega's face. _Not his_ , he reminds himself, _but his nonetheless_.

His, _not his, not his_ , omega locks tear filled eyes with him and nods as he sucks on his bottom lip. They've hardly started, but Harry looks wrecked already, lips red and bitten, curls disregarding any rules and flying wherever they please, pupils so wide that they could be mistaken for two moons. Louis isn't much better though with traces of Harry's slick still on his face and breath heavy from inhaling too much Harry and not enough oxygen. Yet he'd much rather breathe in Harry, someone with a one of a kind scent, than the abundant odourless gas. It's not a question, really.

Harry looks to Louis, eyes so filled with wanton lust, need for a knot, desperation to be absolutely ruined that Louis can't help but assist the boy in his quest for alpha cock. He grabs the boy's waist, grip so rough that it's sure to leave bruises in a place visible when wearing a crop top. Harry can't find it in himself to care about his mother's reaction, not when Louis is lining his cock up with Harry's hole, not when Harry's about to get what he's been subconsciously aching for this entire week past.

It's a pain that grows as time progresses and appendage disappears into a part of Harry that Louis has become very familiar with. The pain doesn't subside when the light pleasure comes; it's simply masked like adding salt and pepper to foul food. His face displays this mix of emotions well enough for Louis to understand that he's enjoying himself, simply adjusting to Louis' size.

When Harry is finally sat on Louis' lap, his eyes are so nearly closed that if Louis did not know the colour of Harry's eyes, have the exact shade memorized so that when he closes his eyes, that's all he sees, he would have no idea what colour his eyes are. Fortunately Louis does know, just like he knows the shade of green they darken to whenever Harry attempts to seduce him.

As Louis rubs down the curve of Harry's waist all the way down to his thighs and then back up again, Harry digs his fingernails into the shoulder of Louis' shirt, and why is Louis still wearing a shirt? That should have come off ages ago. Granted, Harry is still wearing his crop top as well. It's far too much clothing. Harry wants to be closer to Louis even though Louis is already inside of him. So Harry balls his hands up into fists and pulls up on the shirt, easily getting his message across to Louis without using words. Once Louis has tossed his to the side, he helps Harry who already has his hands up to get his off. He's sure that the sight of Harry with his hands up, just waiting for Louis to help him, shouldn't be as endearing as it is but his omega, _his, not his, his, not his_ , is too cute for his own good.

Once their chests are both bare, Harry wraps his arms around Louis neck and breathes deeply before beginning to move. With their close proximity, it's a challenge for Harry to move at all, but he finds that moving his hips works fairly well. Louis is also a great help when he assists Harry in moving and then decides to rock up into Harry. Eventually, Harry lets Louis do the work, far too close to coming for the second time to do anything. He wants to release everything that has been building up in his lower tummy, but he knows it won't be satisfying. He needs Louis' knot to pop for his desire to be truly fulfilled.

His decision of not orgasming is quickly and easily overruled by Louis who uses his alpha voice which resonates within Harry's mind and soul, finding the pliancy in Harry and making him do whatever the alpha so asks. Harry would have done what Louis asked without question even if Louis hadn't used _that_ voice.

"Come," is the exact word Louis decides to inject with his alpha venom.

It's a natural omega reaction to an alpha's command in their alpha voice. Like thunder and lightning during a storm, when an alpha demands, an omega complies. The stronger alphas are able to put more into their voice than weaker ones, but rarely do unless the situation is dire. Harry knows that Louis is not weak. From the way his command practically takes control of Harry's entire body without Louis having to put munch energy into it, he has to be even stronger than Harry had imagined.

When Harry breaks free of Louis' spell, more come adding to what is already splattered all over his front, he realizes that he is now on his back with his legs wrapped around Louis' waist as the man fucks him. The fabric of his thigh-highs rub against Louis' skin in a way that is far more erotic than irritating. His once soft cock is now completely hard again, unless it never softened in the first place. There is also this pressure on his prostate that Harry knows is Louis' cock, and there's something about being able to watch Louis fuck him while he lays back and takes everything Louis gives to him. Harry loves this position, he now realizes.

"Daddy," Harry breathes out, tightening the hold his legs have on Louis' waist and inadvertently clenching around Louis. "Feels..."

Instead of finishing his statement, Harry turns his head and buries the side of his face into the decorative pillow, small _uh_ 's falling from his mouth as Louis fucks into him. Louis uses Harry's change in position to his advantage and moves his face to Harry's neck, right above where Harry's necklace sits, licking lightly over the spot that he would someday bite to make Harry his omega.

"I'm gonna come, darling," Louis mumbles into Harry's craned neck. "I'm gonna come, and you're going to get exactly what your body is craving."

He is right of course. In Harry's head, right next to the part screaming _Louis_ and _alpha_ and _mine_ , there is a part that wants only one thing; an alpha's knot. Harry is just lucky that those two neighbouring parts of his brain align in their interests. He often has many conflicting ideas, but it seems as though when it comes to Louis, everything is clear. There's no small part of him that believes Louis and being with Louis is a bad idea. It's as if he's looking through a telescope and all he sees is Louis.

Suddenly there's pressure on Harry's prostate again, and he's arching his back to get more of the intense feeling. Louis must be right on the edge of his orgasm. He is fucking Harry even harder and faster than before, and his eyes have darkened to the colour of the sea during a storm. Harry's guess is proven to be accurate when warmth fills every crevice inside of the omega. They're finally tied together.

That sensation is what pulls the third orgasm from Harry, setting his body aquiver. If Harry was not a young omega in heat, having so many orgasms at one times would be painful, but since he is, it's pleasurable with no trace of pain.

He can feel Louis adjusting their position, flipping them around so that Harry is laying on top of him, head pressed against the alpha's chest. His eyelids feel heavy, like every eyelash Harry has is suddenly a hefty weight that he can only hold for a little while longer. Darkness soon encompasses the drowsy omega and a sliver of a moment later, swathes the supine alpha. Not an incommodious darkness, one filled with understanding and limerence, one filled with their future.

~ Δ ~

"Darling," the alpha calls, walking into the large room with his hands behind his back.

The white, pristine flat that Louis purchased when he was promoted to CEO of the company he had moved to the city to become an influential part of, was impossible not to marvel at. All of his hard work had paid off at the tender age of twenty eight, and Louis could not be more proud. London truly had become his home even if it hadn't felt like it could be at first. Of course one thing that helped was having a loving omega who made everywhere feel like home.

The omega Louis was there for during a heat that decided to ambuscade the poor oblivious boy. The omega that had been there for Louis ever since. That omega was who Louis fell in love with. That omega was who Louis offered a place to live and an alpha to love. That omega was who Louis bonded with one dark night as Harry sat on his lap, breathing heavily and whimpering about Louis' knot and a need to be bonded. That omega is the omega that Louis wants to spend the rest of his life with.

He sees the hair before anything else, those trademark ringlets that Louis can never get enough of. Following the curls comes the face and then body of the stunning omega Louis falls in love with more and more everyday. _His omega_ , he reminds himself, eyeing the bond-mark on _his omega_ 's neck. He's not sure if he'll ever get used to calling his mate that, akin to the way that Harry will never normalize the feeling that comes along with calling Louis _his alpha_.

Over the years Harry's beauty has not deteriorated. His eyes still contain that youthful sparkle, his smile is just as bright, and his love for Louis has only increased. He still takes Louis' breathe away every time.

"We got mail," Louis tells him, revealing a brown box from behind his back.

Amused, because it's not as if getting mail is a rare thing for them, Harry smiles and observes Louis open the box and slowly pull out another. The smile drops from Harry's face as he sees it, that iconic robin's egg blue box akin to the one Louis had given to him so long ago. He attempts to keep his breathing normal as Louis opens that box to find another box, this time a smaller black one. Harry's breathing has come to something near a stop as Louis proceeds to take the box in both hands and slowly drop to one knee. He can feel his eyes well up with tears but can't find it in him to do anything but gape as Louis opens up the final box, the box of paramount importance.

The glint of sunlight that has snuck through the blinds reflects off of the silver and diamond. Harry is enraptured by the sight in front of him, frozen in absolute astonishment, awed by Louis' audacity to make such a bold gesture without warning him first.

But there is Louis, on one knee, holding out a box with a ring, just awaiting Harry's response. There's Louis, hair up in the way Harry loves so much, flopping to the side slightly to give it a more casual look, eyes so blue that Harry is sure they must be electric. There's Louis, the love of his life, the one man that Harry really, truly loves, _his alpha_.

And there is Harry, eyes so wide and filled to the brim with tears that it takes everything in Louis not to stand and wipe the tears away. There's Harry, so elegantly beautiful, so perfectly curvaceous, so incredibly wonderful. There's Harry, standing above his kneeling alpha in shock, attempting to comprehend what is going on and compose an eloquent response before Louis begins his speech. There's Harry, far too good for him, far too kind, far too gorgeous, far too loving, but still his. There's Harry.

 

_His omega._

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this encompassed everything you asked for and was worth the wait! Once again, thanks for waiting and caring about my snowy and icy drive.
> 
> To whomever this may concern, finally, after nine thousand and some words, you've made it to the end. Thank you for so much for reading. I'll never understand, but thank you. You're all lovely people, and I appreciate your kudos and comments. Thank you again!!
> 
> twitter: @cozyrosyharry


End file.
